The Fell Collection
by Blakithleo
Summary: "The Fell Dragon, Grima, possessed a will to survive greater than any force in the world, in Robin's death, dragon met man, and an unknown number of alternate realities were created, each inheriting it's own Fell Dragon, and in some, humanity falls. In order to protect all timelines from this threat, this database was compiled to document each and every world."
1. Genesis

**++ The Fell Collection ++**

.

 _"The Fell Dragon, Grima, possessed a will to survive greater than any force in the world, in Robin's death, dragon met man, and an unknown number of alternate realities were created, each inheriting it's own Fell Dragon, and in some, humanity falls. In order to protect all timelines from this threat, this database was compiled to document each and every world."_

 _._

 _"High Administration believes it would be prudent to view the events in the original timeline, to gain a better understanding of the events that followed."_

 _._

 _Memoirs of the Blakith Libarius_

.

.

.

.

* * *

++ Genesis ++

{code=730 timestamp(AGD/CE)=0001/01/01}

.

 _Trudging across the cold chitin, he knew that it was time. All the hardships and tribulations, of Chrom, his own family, the Shepherds, it all came down t-_

His legs burn as he limps to the end. Somewhere, somebody, saw, and screamed. Chrom's eyes widened as realisation hit him like a brick. The men and women flying on the back of death itself, each suddenly dropping everything, to cleave a path to stop him. Somewhere, his family, crying out, even thinking about Morgan almost stopped him in his tracks.

 _His wife was going to kill him when this is all over._

All of this because of a big damn dragon. Staring into the eyes of a mirror, and knowing they belong to the avatar of destruction himself was disconcerting, to say the least. Even now, with nigh end looming over him, Grima still wore his face. It mocked, claiming that there was nothing he could do, only to have its gloating cut short, that smirk wiped off of his face. _Thoron tends to do that to people, he allows himself to joke._

And now it was all over. Turning around, the risen had begun to evaporate into magenta dust, the ashen faces of dozens of men and women, each staring, expressions unreadable. Chrom slowly walks his way to his friend, hesitant, reaching his hand out, before changing his decision, enveloping Robin in an embrace. _They were two sides of the same coin._

Everyone surrounded them now, all with mixed feelings. On the one had, Grima is dead, and the world has been saved. On the other hand everyone, wordlessly, agreed that the world is about to have a great man stolen from them. Chrom's hands could feel it, his body slowly disappearing from existence. Stepping back for a moment, he allowed Robin to see his family one last time. His wife, with a pained smile. His offspring, breaking into tears.

 _It's almost over now. He supposed that his time was up, that he'd made his choice._

For better or for worse, he'd done it. The deed of heroes, the stuff that makes legends. He didn't care about any of that crap. And in the end he'd done the right thing. They'd understand. Probably.

And with that, Robin realised how much he didn't want to die, before his fate finally caught up to him.

* * *

.

{begin recording}

[initialising]connecting...connection complete[/initialising]

.

Before we begin, let it be made clear, that the records of what happened during the final battle, on the back of the Fell Dragon, are not clear. Or more precisely, it is not clearly known what happened immediately post the demise of the dragon, and the vessel. However, it cannot be denied that the consequence was that an unspecified number of alternate realities were created, each a world in it's own right, with it's own complement of the militia known as Shepherds, the vessel, and dragon.

.

However, not all of these worlds resolved themselves in a favourable fashion. Apparently what happened was that Grima reallllllyyyy didn't want to die, and something magical happened, splitting into the different fractional worlds. The task of monitoring timelines such as these or divergencies, was bestowed upon the first founders of the Blakith Libarius. And now me I guess, yay. Why couldn't I have gotten a easier job, with less responsibility?

.

Oh shit did I record that? Oh gods, I am in so much trouble, ack! No... it'll be fine, as long as I don't stuff up any further an- ARRGH!

.

[sounds_of_falling_over_and_crashing]

[static]

.

I am in so much trouble right now...

.

{/end recording}

.


	2. Darkest Night Pt1

{begin recording}

[initialising]connecting...connection complete[/initialising]

.

The events leading up to the fall and demise of the original Fell Dragon has become basis for much speculation, currently perhaps one of the most infamous incidents of recorded history where the actions of several singularities caused a reality split phenomenon. Upon viewing the many split off worlds created, one cannot help but grow a sense of curiosity.

.

This one, the first documented reality split, referred to as ++ Darkest Night ++ , explores an alternate world where the singularity know as Robin wakes in a field in the Future Children's world, leading into other events, and eventually leading up to a confrontation with the Fell Dragon.

.

{/end recording}

.

++ Darkest Night ++

 _He always had this same dream. Of a man, maybe a lord, dying in what seems to be his hands. That dream, or a nightmare he supposed, always ended the same way, this man, dying the same way, a thunderbolt through the heart._

 _"This is not yo_ ur... your fault. Promise me... you'll escape from this place."

 _The same words. Every time._

 _"Please... go."_

 _Why did this man have to die? And every time he closes his eyes, the dream starts over again. Who was this man even? If he'd once knew, then he'd long forgotten. Not even the strange blue haired man's name. Perhaps he was once important, but alas, among other things, he doesn't remember. He had questions every moment, where was he?_

 _In fact, he'd almost gotten used to the feeling of confusion, the feeling of being where he was, wherever it was. It felt like... floating underwater. Close enough he supposed. Closing his eyes on_ ce _again, he felt the whole event prepare to start all over again. However, this time he felt something change. Like his mind, starting up, a broken machine finally choking start again._

 _"Promise me..."_

 _Yes, he promised something to this person, whoever it was, something. Something in his mind clicked into place._

 _"You'll escape from this place."_

 _And now he knew what he'd promised. And for the first time, he realised that he was conscious. And trapped. Mostly conscious. Have you ever been dead, and then realised that you were alive? It was that. But whatever he 'realised', he also realised that he was still trapped._

 _"Please... go."_

 _Feeling frustration, he internally screamed. He'd wanted to go, outside of where he was. Wherever that was. But it was impossible. But then he'd heard a different voice. One that he'd never heard before, in the long time he'd spent in that place, yet strangely familiar male shout._

 _"Checkmate!"_

 _Wait... what?_

 _"Time to tip the scales!"_

 _What in the actual... what was this voice?! And why did it just sound so familiar? It's almost as if he is th-_

 _"You're finished!" Followed with, "Here's how it's done!"_

 _He was gobsmacked. What was this madness? And who let it in, to disturb him? Granted yes, the only thing that he was being disturbed from was that nightmare, but at least he could wallow in it in peaceful silence._

 _"Right!"_

 _It was then that he'd began to see a tiny flicker of white, contrasting the rest of... whatever the colour of nothing was. This had never happened before, usually the dream just loops itself again... The voice of the unknown man, that he couldn't even see was starting to annoy him. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he was supposed to do something, reach for the light._

 _After a long time, the white patch grew, in size and brightness, until he realised that it was slowly coming closer. Which was pretty amazing of him, considering that he had absolutely nothing to judge distance with, because he couldn't see anything. The light inched closer and closer, until it almost enveloped him. What was happening?_

 _Sighing, he closed his eyes one last time. This better be worth it._

.

There were people, and voices. Standing over him. They were talking. Right, glad that he was okay. Staying still, for having been used to being in a realm with no body, he hadn't known that he could move yet. So he stayed still, listening to the voices.

"I think, that we should just leave him alone." A cynical, but young male voice was first. Almost immediately though, a second one yelled in protest.

"Aw, come on! We can't just leave him! He's obviously injured! Ma'd never let me hear the end of it if she'd still be kicking, leaving wounded!" A louder sound now, also male.

"As much as I'd prefer that alternative, all signs show severe bodily injury. It can be hypothesised that he won't be waking up again. Ever." And yet another voice, really now, it was getting quite confusing to the amnesiac.

"I say, we let Lucina make the decision." The first voice again, _which he'd come to the conclusion that he didn't care for particularly much_ , and this time he felt a metallic pole poking one of his right limbs, from the direction and rough angle of the second voice.

"I agree with Brady, every life has meaning. We have to help him." This time the sound of a girl, standing right before him.

"But if he helped hi-" Whatever the first voice was going to complain about was promptly cut off as he felt himself stir again, for the first time in a very, very long time. Slowly shifting his body weight, his eyelids slowly open, and close from the sun. Collective gasps could be heard from the group, as he manages to climb into an upright sitting position.

Opening his eyes, he frowns at the sight of the four teenagers, all clad in weapons and armour, surrounding him. Opening his mouth to speak, he realises that he doesn't even remember how to speak. An eternity in nowhere seems to do wonders apparently.

"I see you're awake now." The girl, who's name he surmised was Lucina, from the chatter, extends her hand to him. "There are better places to rest than the grass, you know," a smile on her face.

"T-thank you... Lucina." He stammers out, earning him scowls of disapproval from almost everyone in the group. The owner of the first voice, seems to be especially overbearing.

"And pray tell, how did one such as you survive all those wounds? Or more importantly, know the name of m'lady?" _That's it, he was convinced that this person hated his guts._

"Calm down Gerome. Ma did say that you were awful like yer pops, Frederick."

"Come to think of it, did Sir Frederick not discover a white haired man dressed in Plegian robes with the late Exalt and Lissa? If scientific evidence could be ignored..." The man in the massive witch hat shrugged. The eyes of the group widened.

"Y-yer mean, that this man is u-uncle R?"

"Then he would have fought alongside my father. A shepherd, like no other."

At this revelation, the group became silent, at the expense of a very, very confused man. "Mind explaining what exactly is going on here?" he mumbles.

"Ah, right. If my assumption is to be supported, you don't remember anything, right?"

Searching his memories, he shakes his head. "No, I think that I can barely remember my name..."

"I say we leave him here. The chances of him being the actual Grandmaster of the realm, the legendary tactician, are zero."

"Be quiet Gerome, please. Sir, may I ask, what is your name?" The girl, who he has now judged to be the leader of the group, politely asks.

"M-my name... is Robin."

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Some might be confused right now, so the thing is, this fanfic will be actually made up of several individual stories, each several chapters long, that have their own endings and resolutions. These stories, called 'Verses', will each have their own effect on the overall multiverse, which is one of the reasons why people are monitoring these worlds.

I suppose the current verse would be the ++ Darkest Night ++ verse. Robin woke up, in the very same field, but in a different time period. The world has already gone into the gutter, and the air stinks of Grima. You can either read this for the individual stories, or you can get into both them and the whole overarching storyline.

Maybe I've said a little too much, but anyhow, this won't be done for a while yet. In fact, I already have doubts that I'll actually finish this whole thing...

meh.


End file.
